pokemonpetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
'Held Items' Amulet Coin If any Pokémon in the user's team is holding this item, earned gold from battles is doubled. This bonus is not stackable, it can be held by any Pokémon in your team, the Pokémon holding it does not have to battle for it to work EXP Share Total gained EXP at the battle equally shared between item holder and others. If there are 2 holder it get splitted to 3 or if 3 holder it get splitted to 4 and same apply further. Holder does not have to participate battle Macho Brace Holder gains double the EV-points from battles. (hint: first put the Pokémon you are ev training in battle, then swap him out without attacking, then put in a stronger Pokémon in to battle, that it will get hit once but the Pokémon you are EV-training will not get hit and this acts like having an exp share with the bonus of macho brace) Lucky Egg Increases the experience points (EXP) that the holder gets from battles by 50%. Life Drain (hit-points drain) Increases the life gain from percentual life gaining moves of the holder by 50%. Example 10% move would be 15% Epic Hammer Increases the base power of special category moves of the holder by 30% and decreases the base power of physical category moves of the holder by 20%. Razor Claw Increases the base power of physical category moves of the holder by 30% and decreases the base power of special category moves of the holder by 20%. Survival Armor A full HP holder will survive with 1 HP from an attack that would otherwise faint it. The holder using a 100% recoil attack will survive with 1 HP regardless of its current HP. This item will only activate once per battle. Crystals Increases the base power of moves of the holder by 25%. (note : each crystal is for a diffrent type, example : rock crystal.. bug crystal.. ect.. ) Orbs If a "required type per orb" Pokémon is holding this item, it will recover 10% of it's maximum HP at the end of each turn, example: dark orb for dark-type Pokémon Armor there are many kinds of armor, most Increases a stat of the holder by 15%. Weapons there are many kinds of weapons also, here is an exp of what 1 does : freezing weapon = Holder gains 10% chance to freeze the enemy with physical attacks, this is just 1 of the many kinds of weapons Weapons 2 there is also another type of weapons that increase stats, exp :Increases the Accuracy stat of the holder by 15%. Weapons 3 there is also one that increases base power of moves, such as :Increases the base power of physical category moves of the holder by 10%. Paralyzing fang - Holder gains 10% chance to paralyze the enemy with physical attacks. 'Health Items' Pills there are pills that cure status problems, such as : freezing, burning, poison, confusion, sleeping, or there is 1 that cures them all Bleeding Bandage Cures the bleeding status effect on target Pokémon Potions healing potions very from healing 25 HP - 200 HP, while there is also happiness potion which increases a Pokémon's happiness by 5, and unhappiness potion to decrease a Pokémon's happiness by 5 Arcanums there are diffrent types of arcanums: Great Arcanum - Restores all Power-Points (PP) of one move of target Pokémon Minor Arcanum - Restores 10 PP of one move of target Pokémon Ultimate Arcanum - Restores all PP of all moves of target Pokémon Wide Arcanum - Restores 10 PP of all moves of target Pokémon Revives there are 3 diffrent kinds of revives: Half Revive - Restores half the maximum HP of a fainted Pokémon Perfect Revive - Restores the maximum HP of a fainted Pokémon Ultimate Revive - the preferred revive for hunting, it restores the maximum HP of all fainted Pokémon Mover Relearner Resets the move history of target Pokémon. The Pokémon will be able to reselect all the previously learnt or skipped moves. Rare Candy Maximizes the current level EXP of target Pokémon (to let it reach another level with the next battle) Zinc Increases the Special Defense EV-points of target Pokémon by 10. Protein Increases the Attack EV points of target Pokémon by 10. Iron'''I Increases the Defense EV-points of target Pokémon by 10. '''HP-Up Increases the HP EV-points of target Pokémon by 10. Calcium Increases the Special Attack EV-points of target Pokémon by 10. Carbos Increases the Speed EV-points of target Pokémon by 10. Grepa Berry Decreases the Special Defense EV-points of target Pokémon by 10. Hondew Berry Decreases the Special Attack EV-points of target Pokémon by 10. Kelpsy Berry Decreases the Attack EV-points of target Pokémon by 10. Pomeg Berry Decreases the HP EV-points of target Pokémon by 10. Qualot Berry Decreases the Defense EV-points of target Pokémon by 10. Tamato Berry Decreases the Speed EV-points of target Pokémon by 10. PP-Up Increases the maximum PP of one move of targeted Pokémon by 20%. PP-Max Increases the maximum PP of one move of target Pokémon by 60%. 'Main Items' Attractive Player Doubles the chance to encounter wild Pokémon for the next 1000 steps. This item is reusable. Horrifying Player Halves the chance to encounter wild Pokémon for the next 1000 steps. This item is reusable. Old Rod Allows the player to catch Pokémon at the edges of water areas. This item is reusable. Good Rod Allows the player to catch Pokémon at the edges of water areas with greater quality than an "Old Rod" item. This item is reusable. Super Rod Allows the player to catch Pokémon at the edges of water areas with greater quality than a "Good Rod" item. This item is reusable. Repel Prevents the player from encountering wild Pokémon for 250 steps. Super Repel Prevents the player from encountering wild Pokémon for 500 steps. Ultimate Repel Prevents the player from encountering wild Pokémon for 1000 steps. 'Battle Items' Pills they increase the Pokémon's stat by 1 in battle only, they boost: Accuracy - Attack - Critical hit chance - Defense - Evasion - SpAttack - SpDefense - Speed Serums they increase the same things as pills, but they only boost the stat by 2 stages. a Pokémon's max. stat-boost by pills/serums in battle is +5 Pokéballs there are many kinds in this game, but most common are Pokéballs, with a catch rate of 1.0, but there are different Pokéballs according to a Pokémon-type aswell. they catch Pokémon of that type at a rate of 3.5, and Pokémon of another type with a 0.25 chance. Pokéball catches wild Pokémon with a rate of 1.0 Greatball catches wild Pokémon with a rate of 1.5 Megaball catches wild Pokémon with a rate of 2.0 Ultraball catches wild Pokémon with a rate of 2.5 Superball catches wild Pokémon with a rate of 3.5 Extremeball catches wild Pokémon with a rate of 5.0 (if Pokémon's HP is below or equal to 2% of its max. HP, this ball's catch-rate is 100%) Masterball catches wild Pokémon with a rate of 100% there are also some other kind of balls too: Morningballs, Duskballs, Dayballs (catches wild Pokémon with a rate of 3.0 during the day, otherwise with a chance of only 0.5) 'Transformation Items' Gems there are different gems that cause a Pokémon to evolve, the different gems work on different Pokémon, you can check the Pokédex to see which gems makes which Pokémon evolve. Mega Gem when this item is used, it causes a Pokémon to transform into its mega-form Perfect Gem when this item is used, it causes a Legendary Pokémon to transform into its mega-form Ultimate Gem when this item is used, it causes a Shiny Pokémon to transform into its mega-form Legendary Gem when this item is used, it causes a Shiny Legendary Pokémon to transform into its mega-form 'Moves' TM-Moves these are technical-machines to teach your Pokémon certain moves. there are many different TM-Moves and you can use the Pokédex to see which Pokémon can learn which move. HM-Moves these are hidden-machines, which moves can help you outside of a battle or add a required move. HM's are cut - fly ''(lets you fly to places. you have been outside of battles and caves) - strength - waterfall and hyper surf ''(allows you to cross water)